scratch_rippersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Totally Not Overdone Worse Than Mediocre King For Like A Week Lol Tournament
' The Totally Not Overdone Worse Than Mediocre King For Like A Week Lol Tournament' (or King for a Week Tournament, or KFAW) is an ongoing event on Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips. The event pits 16 characters against each other, battling to see who will have the next channel takeover, or being "king for a week". The battles are determined by votes submitted by the viewers. The tournament was announced on September 8th 2019. https://challonge.com/kfaw Tournament participants Assist trophies CaptainSparklez CaptainSparklez was revealed in the rip Unfounded Revenge - Mother 3 on September 8th. Their outline colour is crimson. This character was chosen by a special helper, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from Minecraft, *Rips containing Minecraft parodies, *Rips containing original Minecraft songs, *Rips featuring music from Terraria Examples *Sweden, Stal, *Don't Mine at Night, Fallen Kingdom, *I Can Swing My Sword, Diggy Diggy Hole, *Overworld Day, Boss 1 Promo rips *TNT, Aw Man (arranged by BiIvaMunner) *Sweden_wave (arranged by GoldM) Madeline and Cuphead Madeline and Cuphead were revealed in the rip Forest Funk - Super Meat Boy on November 26th. Their outline colour is red. This character was chosen by the poll, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from Celeste or Cuphead, *Rips containing music from other indie platformer games, *Rips containing music related to mountains Examples *Resurrections, Confronting Myself, Die House, *Music from Super Meat Boy, VVVVVV, Cave Story, *In the Hall of the Mountain King, Let it Go Promo rips *Mystical Mirrors (arranged by GoldM) *Balcony (arranged by GoldM) Barack Obama ft. Skipper Barack Obama ft. Skipper were revealed in the October 10th Scratch Direct. Their outline colour is orange. This character was chosen by a composer. The WIP version for their artwork, revealed on 10/10/19, was created by herecometheturtles, and their finished artwork, revealed on 10/19/19, was created by Joe_and_Dog. Sources *Rips containing Crab Rave or music from Crab Champions, *Rips featuring music about the United States, *Rips featuring music from the Madagascar franchise, *Rips containing music related to health care Examples *Crab Rave, *Star Spangled Banner, This is America, *I Like to Move It, Big and Chunky, *Gentle Breeze, music from Dr. Mario Promo rips *Intensive ObamaCare Unit (arranged by GoldM) (dual arrangement with Kitsune^2) *Sadagascar (arranged by GoldM) Niko Niko was revealed in the rip Eleventh Hour - OneShot on October 17th. Their outline colour is amber. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from OneShot, and indie RPG titles, excluding Undertale series *Rips related to cats, light or the sun *Rips related to breaking the fourth wall (excluding Undertale still) Examples *On Little Cat Feet, Music from Yume Nikki, LISA series *Nyan Cat, Lifelight, Here Comes The Sun, *Music from Doki Doki Literature Club, Superhot Promo rips *Sunset (arranged by GoldM) *At the Speed of Light (arranged by GoldM) Steve Irwin Steve Irwin was revealed in the rip Down Under - Rocksmith 2014 on October 22nd. His outline colour is yellow. This character was chosen by Tomo307, and their artwork was drawn by Joe_and_Dog. Sources *Rips containing music associated with Australia or made by an Australian artist *Rips generally related to conservationism or zookeeping *Rips featuring dangerous wild animals such as snakes or crocodiles *Rips containing music from the Animal Crossing series Examples *Music by Men at Work, The Wiggles, *Music from Planet Zoo, *Interior Crocodile Alligator, Gangplank Galleon, Crocodile Rock, *K.K. Slider songs Promo rips *The Roost (arranged by GoldM) *Down Undertale (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) (dual arrangement with Ralsei) Bob & Larry Bob & Larry were revealed in the rip Grasswalk - Plants vs. Zombies on September 20th. Their outline colour is lime. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by Joe_and_Dog, and polished by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the VeggieTales series *Rips containing music associated with Christianity *Rips containing music related to fruit, vegetables, or other plants (forests, gardens, etc. don't count) Examples *I Can Be Your Friend, The Water Buffalo Song, *Baby Got Book, Rappin for Jesus, *Bad Apple!!, PPAP, Music from Plants vs Zombies Promo rips *Bad Apple (arranged by GoldM) *Blumendüm Seeds Co. (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) (dual arrangement with Ryuko Matoi) Baldi Baldi was revealed in the rip Doctor J. Nefario - Gruigi's Mansion on October 27th. His outline colour is green. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from Meta Game Jam 2018 games *Rips containing music from educational games *Rips containing music from games on Cool Math Games *Rips related to maths or school Examples *Music from Baldi's Basics, Witch Hazel, Kairos, *Music from Sonic's Schoolhouse *Music from Duck Life, Papa's series, Run series *Doin Your Math, rips from e, Pumped Up Kicks Promo rips *Baldi's Perfect Math Class (arranged by GoldM) (dual arrangement with The Number Nines) *Avast Your Math (arranged by herecometheturtles) (dual arrangement with Kitsune^2) *Welcome to my Schoolhouse! (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) Gru Gru was revealed in the rip Bad Guy - Just Dance 2020 on November 20th. His outline colour is dark green. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by MrMeme333. Sources *Rips containing music from the Despicable Me franchise *Rips featuring other music made by or featuring Pharrell Williams *Rips containing non-VGM themes of villians or villian related music *Rips containing music from other Illumination Entertainment films Examples *Happy', the Despicable Me theme, *Get Lucky, Drop It Like It's Hot, *We Are Number One, Bad Guy, Bane's Theme, *Let it Grow, You're a Mean One Promo rips *Theoretical Happiness (arranged by LiimoDunner) *Get Lucky (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) Science Guys Science Guys were revealed in the rip Dr. Andonuts' Lab - EarthBound on November 6th. The trio consists of MatPat, Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, and Jimmy Neutron. Their outline colour is turquoise. MatPat was chosen by the poll, and Sheldon and Jimmy were chosen by Tomo307. Their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music generally related to science, *Rips featuring music heavily associated with one of the members, *Rips featuring music from the Mother series, *Rips referencing MatPat's theories Examples *Bill Nye the Science Guy theme song, laboratory themes, music from Portal 2, *Music from The Big Bang Theory, Jimmy Neutron, *'Pollyanna, Unfounded Revenge, *Sans is Ness Promo rips *Science Blaster (arranged by Lime Tuna) *Snowman (arranged by GoldM) Banjo & Kazooie Banjo & Kazooie were revealed in the rip Trampoline Time - New Super Mario Bros. on September 28th. Their outline colour is cyan. This character was chosen by the poll, and their artwork was drawn by Joe_and_Dog, and shaded by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the Banjo-Kazooie franchise, *Rips containing music from Nintendo-era Rareware games, *Music related to banjos or kazoos *Music from the Yooka-Laylee series Examples *Spiral Mountain, Mayahem Temple, *Music from Conker's Bad Fur Day, Donkey Kong Country series, *'The Rainbow Connection' from The Muppets, *Yooka-Laylee Rap Promo rips *A Bit of Honey (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) Walter Clements Walter Clements was revealed in the October 10th Scratch Direct. Their outline colour is azure. This character was chosen by the vice director Tomo307, and his artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Ironic rips and rips featuring ironic memes, *Rips featuring memes common on r/okbuddyretard or r/arabfunny (excluding Obama is Gone), *Rips featuring trucks, fire trucks or monster trucks Examples *Think of SiIvaGunner's 9+10 Day event, Me and the pee *Party Rock Anthem, Paralyzer, Megalovania, *Arabic Nokia ringtone, autotune baby crying, *Rips from big rig racing games, Two Trucks, Fireman Sam Promo rips *Walter's Theme (arranged by GoldM, vocals from various) *MEGALOVANIA (arranged by GoldM) (dual arrangement with Ralsei) *Funnyland Adventures (arranged by Lime Tuna) Reckless Wiimote Guy Reckless Wiimote Guy was revealed in the October 10th Scratch Direct. His outline colour is blue. This character was chosen by GoldM, and his artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips from firsty-party Wii games, excluding Rhythm Heaven Fever, Animal Crossing: City Folk, and Kirby Wii games *Rips from the Wii itself Examples *Music from Wii Sports, Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, *Music from Mii Channel, Wii Shop Channel Promo rips *Factory Funk (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) JoJohn Wick JoJohn Wick was revealed in the project "Final challenger reveal" on December 3rd. His outline colour is indigo. This character was chosen by the poll, and his artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, *Rips containing music either from Fortnite or related to it, *Rips containing music commonly associated with Fortnite, *Rips containing music from other shooter games or music related to guns in general Examples *BLOODY STREAM, Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town, *Default Dance, Fortnite Anthem, *Ali-A's intro theme, *Music from DOOM, Resident Evil, Halo, TF2, Overwatch series Promo rips *Bloody Streamsniper ("arranged" by GoldM) *The Voice of Love (arranged by Mr Meme) *GIORNO SANS GIORNO SANS (arranged by opic23) (dual arrangement with Ralsei) T-Piece T-Piece was revealed in the rip howard the alien t - pose on September 26th. Their outline colour is purple. This character was chosen by a composer, and its artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from Tetris games *Rips containing music from other puzzle games (excluding OneShot) and puzzle-related music *Rips containing Russian music not related to communism Examples *Type A, Tetris 99 music, *Music from Puyo Puyo, Bejeweled, Picross games, Professor Layton series, Puzzle Room, *Kalinka, Rasputin, The 7th Element Promo rips *Tetris 1989 (arranged by BiIvaMunner) *Block Blaster (arranged by TheNerdsRealm) Marx Marx was revealed in the rip Circus - Five Nights at Freddy's on October 6th. Their outline colour is violet/magenta. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the Kirby franchise *Rips related to clowns, jesters, or the circus *Rips related to communism, especially music about or associated with the USSR Examples *Gourmet Race, Green Greens, Mind in a PROGRAM, *The World Revolving, Joka battle theme, *Soviet Anthem, Moskau, Rush B Promo rips *Soviet Blues (arranged by GoldM) *Masked Dedede (arranged by Lime Tuna) (dual arrangement with Kitsune^2) Reporter & Wrestler Reporter & Wrestler were revealed in the rip Double Date 2 - Rhythm Heaven Fever on October 1st. Their outline colour is pink. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the Rhythm Heaven series *Rips containing music from other rhythm or music-based games *Rips containing music related to wrestling or boxing Examples *Blue Birds, Remix 8, Lonely Storm, *Music from Crypt of the NecroDancer, PaRappa the Rapper, *Music from PunchOut!! Promo rips *Remix ∞ (arranged by GoldM) *Rockfall (arranged by GoldM) Assist trophies Ryuko Matoi Ryuko Matoi was revealed in the rip z29ba2t0t1l301e17 - Xenoblade Chronicles X on November 12th. Her outline colour is scarlet. This character was chosen and drawn by Joe_and_Dog. Sources *Music related to any franchise by Trigger *Music by Hiroyuki Sawano *Music by Crush 40 *Music otherwise related to Shadow the Hedgehog *Music from the Shantae franchise Examples *Music from Kill la Kill, Little Witch Academia, *Music from Xenoblade Chronicles X, *I Am... All of Me, Live and Learn, *Other music from the Shadow the Hedgehog game, *Dance Through the Danger, Mermaid Falls Promo rips *Blumendüm Seeds Co. (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) (dual arrangement with Bob & Larry) Ralsei Ralsei was revealed in the rip Bring It In, Guys! - Undertale on November 25th. His outline colour is emerald. This character was chosen by a composer, and drawn by herecometheturtles. Sources *Music from Undertale or Deltarune *Any other music Toby Fox composed Examples *Hopes and Dreams, Megalovania, Chaos King, *Little Town Hero, Some Homestuck music, Battle Tower - Pokemon Sword and Shield Promo rips *Down Undertale (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) (dual arrangement with Steve Irwin) *MEGALOVANIA (arranged by GoldM) (dual arrangement with Walter Clements) *GIORNO SANS GIORNO SANS (arranged by opic23) (dual arrangement with JoJohn Wick) *The King of Spades (arranged by GoldM) The Number Nines The Number Nines were revealed in the rip Beloved Tomboyish Girl - Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil on November 1st. Their outline colour is light blue. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the Touhou or Grand Theft Auto franchises (excluding Bad Apple) *Music related to fast food *Music related to the number nine Examples *Beloved Tomboyish Girl, U.N. Owen Was Her?, El Sonidito, *Trapped in the Drive-Thru, music from the KFC dating simulator *Music from Final Fantasy IX Promo rips *Baldi's Perfect Math Class (arranged by GoldM) (dual arrangement with Baldi) Wooloo Wooloo was revealed in the rip Battle! (Gym Leader) (Version 1) - Pokemon Sword and Shield on November 21st. Her outline colour is lavender. This character was chosen by GoldM, and drawn by MrMeme333. Sources *Music from the Pokemon series *Music related to sheep Examples *Lavender Town, Driftveil City, Battle! (Wild Pokemon), *Beep Beep I'm a Sheep Promo rips *My Body is Regi (arranged by GoldM) Kitsune^2 Kitsune^2 was revealed in the rip Alphys Takes Action - Undertale on December 5th. His outline colour is --. This character was chosen by GoldM (though the idea came from cilo2 who asked for a YTPMV character), and drawn by herecometheturtles, with the background being drawn by Joe_and_Dog. Sources *Music published by LapFox Trax *Music frequently used and associated with YTPMV (excluding Touhou and Undertale) Examples *Rock my Emotions, Intensive Care Unit, The Big Black, *Metal Beat, Zeta Force, Shuric Scan Promo rips *Artificial Intelligence Bomb (arranged by Lime Tuna) *Intensive ObamaCare Unit (arranged by GoldM) (dual arrangement with Barack Obama ft. Skipper) *Emotions (arranged by GoldM) *Avast Your Math (arranged by herecometheturtles) (dual arrangement with Baldi) *Masked Dedede (arranged by Lime Tuna) (dual arrangement with Marx) Bracket The bracket follows a double-elimination format, and the runner-up gets a fusion collab. Staff ' Director': GoldM Vice Director: Tomo307 Composers: GoldM, BiIvaMunner, Joe_and_Dog, xdd_lol, GListen, Alex_Yeet_Skeet, Lime Tuna, LiimoDunner, opic23, SaltySkkulls Artists: GoldM, Joe_and_Dog, herecometheturtles, MrMeme333, Alex_Yeet_Skeet Writers: GoldM, Joe_and_Dog, MrMeme333, BiIvaMunner, SaltySkkulls Other: Kasey, xdd_lol Trivia *The tournament's full name is a joke, making fun of the amount of other KFAD style tournaments on Scratch, and also being inconveniently long. The tournament's more common name is King for a Week Tournament. *The tournament puts heavy emphasis on the character's outline colours, as it determines their orders and matchups. Each of the 16 characters is assigned a colour, and they are ordered in chromatic order. *One of GoldM's IRL friends helped with the text on the logo, and they were credited as a special helper. They got to choose a character for the tournament as a reward, who was CaptainSparklez. *From September 8th to September 17th, there was a poll held in order to help the staff choose which characters would be in the tournament. *Originally, the tournament was supposed to have 8 characters, but then it was raised to 12, and then finally 16. *Marx's outline references his boss form. *Walter Clements' outline references the real Walter Clement's avatar. The photo of the dog Nelson looking directly at the camera without his ears visible is commonly associated with this comment. *Barack Obama ft. Skipper is a reference to the video 'The Penguins of Madagascar Stop Racism '. *The inclusion of Reckless Wiimote Guy was inspired by memes petitioning for the character's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. 4. *Barack Obama ft. Skipper was the only character to be publicly announced before their artwork was finished. *Originally there was supposed to be 4 assist trophies, but that was increased to 5, and then 8. Links *Announcement *Studio *Challonge page Category:Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips